real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Only Here To Cause Drama
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Escuintla Damian returns from exile and finds out his closest friend Matt got voted out. He's so done with all these people, he wants to take revenge for his buddy. He knows that Manuella is responsible for his elimination. At the same time, the boat with Katie on it arrives. Xanthea runs to the boat and hugs her best friend. The two blondes scream and get super excited. Hector knows that they're bad news and that they have to go, making Damian kinda annoyed. Jacob meets Katie again and they talk a bit. They get joined by Xanthea and Damian. Damian says that he is done with the backstabbing and shady bitches aka Hector, Melany, Manuella and Jacinta. Jacob agrees and tells the blondes that they need to stick together. Xanthea then informs Katie what happened after her boot until this moment. In the woods, Hector and Melany look for an possible token (which aren't available anymore) and discuss what they need to do in this game. Manuella and Xanthea are the front-runners and if they go with Manuella, they might have more chance on getting far. Manuella has Shawn and Jacinta while Xanthea has Katie, Jacob and Damian. Or is Damian with Manuella? Hector needs to think but for now, he's gonna go for the two blondes. The Challenge Everyone arrives at the challenge but before Jeff can even explain the challenge, Manuella walks to Jeff and hands over the red token. People look shocked to each other except for Jacinta and Shawn who apparently knew about this. Hector frowns. Jeff says that Manuella automatically has won immunity and that the immunity challenge has been canceled. This also was the last token. The orange token was a confessional reveal by choice to one player. This one was never found. So for now, it's anyone's game. Back At Camp Hector is kinda annoyed that Manuella keeps playing the game hard and not including himself and Melany. Manuella enters camp and looks kinda arrogant at Katie, as she doesn't deserve to be here. Katie goes all in and tells Manuella to stop being cocky and shut her damn mouth. Manuella goes back in and fights Katie with no chill. Damian defends Katie later as Shawn defends Manuella. Manuella then says she has the votes to send Katie home. Because of the fight, Hector and Katie shared a conversation about how Manuella thinks she's dominating the game. Hector makes a plan to get each other's back and to vote for Shawn this upcoming tribal. Katie agrees and informs Xanthea. Xanthea, though, thinks that it's kinda weird to trust Hector since he has been shady to them. Xanthea tells Katie to vote Jacinta to test if Hector is real with them. If they vote together with Damian and Jacob for Jacinta, they have majority no matter what. Katie follows Xanthea when Damian is super excited to vote out Jacinta because he blames her for Matt's vote-off. Tribal Council At tribal council, when Jeff asks if Katie feels safe, she roasts Manuella and that she will do anything to take out her pawns. Matt and Emma enjoy the argument going on from the jury bench while Damian communicates with them, non-verbally. The players vote and Jeff reads the vote after. First vote... Shawn Katie Shawn Katie Katie (Katie shakes her head while Xanthea looks at the next parchment) Jacinta Jacinta Jacinta Three votes Jacinta, three votes Katie, two votes Shawn, one vote left... (Jacinta, Katie and Shawn all look very scared. Hector looks pissed off while the other players look very calm). 11th person voted out and the 3rd member of the jury... Jacinta Jacinta nods her head and grabs her torch. She wishes the rest good luck and tells them to have fun, with a big smile on her face. She then leaves tribal council area. The others look all shocked to each other. Final Words "Woooh I got blindsided! I feel like I could've pulled out so much more but this season just looked like it had too many big players. Heck, I felt like I was playing with all-stars like Xanthea and Manuella. I can't wait to see who wins this all!" - Jacinta, 9th Place